1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to drinking receptacles and, more particularly, to an improved cover and valve assembly for covering the open top of a drinking receptacle wherein a beverage drinking opening in the cover can be manually opened or closed by an appropriate actuating member extending from a side of the cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drinking receptacles with covers incorporating manually operable valve means are known in the art. These receptacles are generally used for holding beverages by persons when boating, hiking, travelling to and from work in a vehicle, or in any similar situation wherein the receptacle is subject to motion. The cover and valve assemblies are designed to essentially seal off the open top of the receptacle and prevent spillage and the like. When it is desired to drink from the receptacle, the valve mechanism is normally operated by depressing a valve stem extending from the side of the cover with a person's finger. This opens a beverage outlet on a diametrically opposite portion of the cover from which the person can drink. Release of the valve stem or actuating member results in the opening being automatically closed.
One problem associated with certain presently available drinking receptacles of the foregoing type is the relatively large number of component parts required for the valve assembly in the cover. Generally, a simple poppet type valve head is provided beneath a beverage outlet opening provided in the cover which valve head is biased against the bottom opening to close off this opening. The poppet valve and opening are of a circular configuration and there is normally provided an inner coupling arrangement between the valve stem or actuating member extending from the side of the cover for moving the poppet valve head away from the opening to permit beverages to pass therethrough. In many of the presently available designs, metal springs and screws and the like have been used in the valve assembly. The use of any type of metal is generally undesirable not only from a sanitary standpoint but also because of ultimate corrosion of these metal parts.
Further problems exist with presently available designs in the cover structure itself. Generally, these covers include a flat plate surrounded by an annular rim the beverage outlet opening being disposed adjacent one edge of the rim and the valve actuating member extending from the opposite end for easy operation by a person's finger. However, there can be a tendency for some liquid to accumulate on the top surface of the plate after a person has been drinking from the receptacle with the result that subsequent motion could cause this accumulated liquid to spill over the rim. In order to avoid this problem, small ridges or ribs have been provided on the top surface of the plate on either side of the beverage outlet opening to help confine the flow of beverage from the receptacle into a person's mouth. In addition, it is important that any poppet type valve seat accurately on the underside of the beverage opening in the cover to avoid inadvertent leaks when the receptacle is not being used. In other words, unless appropriate design is provided for the biasing arrangement to close the poppet valve, possible canting or tilting of the valve could occur, or, in the event the biasing arrangement utilized to exert a closing force becomes worn complete closure cannot be assured.
An example of a prior art drinking receptacle with a cover and valve assembly is U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,631 issued June 22, 1976. Among the disadvantages of this device is the use of a depending finger against a resilient arm for biasing a poppet valve against an opening. Whenever the finger overrides the arm, the valve will become locked in an open position.